Xord
Xord (English dub: /ˈzɔːd/ ) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles. As Mysterious Face, he is the second Faced Mechon that Shulk meets and is the first Mechon to talk in the game. Xord features the ability to transform into a bulky jet, similar to Metal Face. Appearance Xord is similar to Metal Face in that they share a bipedal appearance. However, Xord's armor and limbs are mostly black and silver in color. His face is a similar shape to Metal Face's, but has a working black lower jaw akin to a beard. The main thing that sets him apart from other Mechon is that his appearance is very bulky and spherical; giving him a grotesque appearance like an ogre or a troll. During battle, Xord wields a large hammer and is able to cover parts of his body with electricity. Personality Xord is a gluttonous, sadistic and insane individual who thinks nothing but of devouring his Homs prey. When fighting against Shulk, Xord makes constant references to how insignificant the characters are compared to him, showing him to be incredibly overconfident and arrogant. He is a bit of an argumentative and obstreperous loudmouth, as he shouts a lot — indeed the only time he seems to not shout is when he is mumbling about not remembering his name. When defeated he seems to be genuinely impressed with Shulk, but despite this claims that he is "STILL HUNGRY!!!". Story Initially, Shulk has a premonition about Juju being captured by Xord. However, he mistakes him for Metal Face. After tracking down the tentacled Mechon M71 and defeating it, Xord appears as Mysterious Face, unimpressed with the child who Metal Face described as "a beast". He then attacks, and easily defeats Shulk and the others. Just as his victory seems certain, he abducts Juju and flies away for reasons unknown (although they seem to have something to do with his power lines shifting from red to blue, which cause him a significant amount of barely concealed distress). As he flees he taunts the party to face him at Colony 6 if they want to rescue Juju. Xord does not reappear until the party reaches the bottommost level of the Ether Mine beneath Colony 6. It is here he reveals that he devoured all of the Defence Force during the attack on Colony 6. He then announces himself as Xord (until this point, he was simply referred to as having a Bronze Mask) — when Shulk and the others react to this as though it is unusual, Xord mentions he cannot remember "it" very well. The fight begins with Xord taunting "Monado Boy" with "That won't dent me! I'm not Metal Face!". After a fierce battle, Xord is not giving an inch. Suddenly, he is caught off-guard by Otharon, who is piloting aMobile Artillery. Otharon manages to push Xord into the river of Ether beneath them. Just as it seems that Xord and Otharon are going to end up dying together, Shulk and Reyn save Otharon. Xord falls into the ether river and seemingly dies. As the team is leaving on the Freight Elevator, it stops halfway up the shaft. An enraged and critically damaged Xord appears! Shulk and the others fight Xord again for the last time. After the desperate struggle, a limping and very desperate Xord winds up one more attack towards Shulk. Before Xord can attack, however, Sharla shoots down Xord's limbs, with the Faced Mechon falling onto his back, near the edge of the still-immobile lift. He tells Shulk that he was surprised that he could defeat him even without the Monado's "true power". He refuses Shulk's demands for more information. His final words mention that when he "became like this" his eyes were opened. Before Shulk can question him further, Xord restarts his engine, blasting off the edge and falling down into the shaft. The elevator continues up as he explodes. After this, Metal Face reappears and starts taunting the group. It seems the Faced Mechon are in Mass Production as there are now multiple Xords and are ready to fight. A mysterious winged creature (a Telethia), however, flies down, destroying several Mechon and sending Metal Face running, along with the remaining Mechon. Trivia *After the final fight with Xord, if the party speaks to Désirée in Colony 9, she will mention that her father was a blacksmith and died during the Battle of Sword Valley a year ago, and that his smithy was called Xord's Smithy. This implies (if not out-right reveals) that Xord is Désirée's father, and was captured at Sword Valley and turned into a faced Mechon just like Mumkhar, Fiora and Gadolt. This also explains why Xord wields a hammer (often used to harden metal) in combat. Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Suicidal Category:Man-Eaters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cannibals Category:Posthumous